De culpabilidad y embarazos no planeados
by Lilymione Black
Summary: Fic escrito para Elizabeth Black a la propuesta de FANamigo visible en el foro La orden merodeadora.  Los merodeadores planean una broma para los Hufflepuffs, pero un accidente inesperado desordena sus planes.


**Bueno, en el sumary lo dice: esta fic está completamente dedicado a Eli Black del foro "La Orden Merodeadora" como regalo a la propuesta FANamigo visible.**

**Eli, espero que te agrade el fic...hace mil que no escribo, así que ten compasión conmigo (: (además jamás se me han dado bien las cosas graciosas, y este one shot pretendía serlo :P)**

**Disclaimer: Nada es mío, todo es de JKR**

**De culpabilidad y embarazos no planeados**

Era invierno y no hacía mucho tiempo que el castillo comenzaba a recobrar la vida perdida durante las vacaciones. Eran más o menos uno, dos, a lo más tres meses los que habían pasado desde que Hogwarts, uno de los colegios de magia y hechicería más famosos de mundo, volvía a abrir sus puertas a los jóvenes magos y brujas de varios países. Pero casi nadie llevaba la cuenta de aquellos días, pues nadie lo necesitaba, ya que…simplemente a nadie le importaba. Los de primer año vivían la experiencia de conocer el castillo, los de los cursos medios aprovechaban su estancia en él, y los de último año se despedían del lugar que los acogió por tantos años. Pero en general todos los alumnos eran felices disfrutando el día a día.

Si no lo creen, pregúntenle a los Merodeadores. Esos cuatro amigos que, a pesar de frío, reían a carcajada limpia cada vez que algo les parecía digno de celebrar o simplemente reír, dejando un halo suspendido por unos segundos en el aire cada vez que abrían la boca. Esos amigos que esperaban la primera nevada del año con ansias infantiles. A pesar de ir en sexto curso y solo hasta cierto punto, eran unos niños en cuerpo de hombres. Para comprobarlo era fácil, simplemente debía oír cuidadosamente sus pláticas.

— ¿El qué? —inquirió Peter riendo mientras los cuatro amigos se recostaban en el húmedo pasto de los terrenos.

— Lo que oíste — anunció triunfante Sirius, mientras un destello de malicia brilló e sus ojos grises — La tercera gran broma del año, que va dirigida a los tejones, será el mismo día del primer partido de Quidditch, que casualmente es de Hufflepuff contra el mejor equipo de todos los tiempos: Gryffindor — acto seguido intentó imitar el sonido de una multitud rugiendo febrilmente por sus ídolos. Luego se serenó sin dejar la sonrisa de lado y recostándose sobre el pasto miró a sus amigos, para que hablaran— Obviamente hay que dejarlo todo preparado antes del juego

— Ajá — concordó Remus alzando la vista de su libro y apoyando la cabeza contra el tronco de un árbol — ¿Alguna idea de qué será tu "fantástica broma"?

— No crees que es muy cruel gastarles una broma a los tejones — saltó Peter de la nada, incorporándose hasta quedar sentado — Digo, ellos nunca nos dan problemas como los Slys, ni traen ese aire de superioridad de los Raven

— Peter Pettigrew alias Wormtail — comenzó James, que había estado jugando con su snitch desde que la conversación se inició al momento de salir del aula de DCAO— ¿Desde cuándo tenemos compasión con alguien? Si, bueno, algo de compasión tenemos con los Huffies — murmuró al ver el rostro de su amigo — pero eso se mide en la magnitud de las bromas… será una gran broma, digna de recordar como todo lo que nosotros hacemos, pero nada de lo que puedan lamentarse, incluso apostaría a que reirán con nosotros

— Hablas como si ya tuvieras la broma Prongs —indagó Remus. Sirius y Peter miraron a James expectantes.

— No, no la tengo — sonrió — pero me adelanto a los hechos

Luego de las palabras de James Potter se oyeron varios bufidos a coro. Todos esperaban a que algo interesante viniera a sus mentes, algo que no fuese lo mismo de todos los años, dejando de lado las repeticiones y esas cosas. Hacer varias bromas al año traía sus consecuencias. Una de esas era la carencia de ideas novedosas que se expandía como plaga por la mente de estos cuatro chicos.

— Y si… ¿les teñimos el cabello de rosa? — propuso Peter

— Eso la yo hicimos — comentó Remus volviendo a alzar la vista del objeto que tenía en la mano — Además, en mi opinión esa broma no salió del todo fantástica…

— Eh Mooney, sí fue divertida, nos desternillamos de la risa, solo que no salió tal y como la planeamos. Punto — agregó Sirius cerrando los ojos. Como respuesta recibió una mirada fulminante de parte de Mooney

— Basta de cháchara y a pensar — ordenó James mientras lanzaba la pequeña pelotita al aire y con un ágil movimiento la tomaba. Nadie habló en varios minutos, todos estaban absortos, pues para ellos las bromas eran algo importante.

Pasaron muchos minutos sin que algo llegara a las cabezas de los cuatro Gryffindors, y las frustración comenzaba a invadirlos. Nunca antes les había costado tanto planear bromas ingeniosas, y si ahora estaban sufriendo lagunas mentales ¿qué les quedaba para los otros años?

— Bien, tengo una idea — anunció Remus, cerrando su libro, disponiéndose a explicar su ingeniosa idea. Los rostros de sus amigos no tardaron en iluminarse mientras las palabras de Mooney fluían.

— ¡Bienvenidos a un nuevo y emocionante partido de Quidditch! Esta vez presenciaremos el enfrentamiento entre los tejones contra los leones — la multitud expresó su alegría y entusiasmo ante la mención de los equipos. El comentarista de turno era un Hufflepuff reconocido por su efusivo entusiasmo, por lo mismo Dumbledore le dio el puesto. — Y aquí bien el equipo de Gryffindor

De a uno fueron entrando los jugadores vestidos de rojo, cada vez que los nombraban, una figura ingresaba al campo de juego. Sirius y James eran integrantes del equipo, el primero era uno de los bateadores del equipo, y el segundo, el cazador estrella de los leones. Ambos siempre compartieron la pasión por muchas cosas, entre ellas, el deporte mágico más popular: el Quidditch.

Al igual que el equipo de rojo, los Hufflepuff hicieron su entrada de a uno, siendo aplaudidos por los de su casa. Los tejones siempre entraban esperanzados al campo de juego, pues nunca habían ganado la copa, mas las esperanzas no se iba,

— ¡Que comience el partido! — rugió el comentarista, y la multitud coreó sus palabras. El sonido del silbato de Madame Hooch

— ¡Black! La bludger — gritó uno de los Gryffindor luego de veinte minutos de partidos, pues la pelota loca iba detrás del buscador del equipo. Sirius apresuró su vuelo, inclinando todo su cuerpo sobre la escoba, ser bateador era todo un desafía pues debía manjar la escoba con una mano, mientras con la otra llevas un bate, que por cierto no es nada liviano, y por último debes estar pendiente de la única pelota que prácticamente tiene vida y va en busca de la sangre de los jugadores.

—Ya la vi — gritó de vuelta el aludido. No contaba con que su compañero, el otro bateador del equipo, estaba más que distraído y la otra bludger loca se dirigía a uno de los cazadores del equipo. Lamentablemente no alcanzó a llegar a tiempo para salvar a James, pero Sirius logró desviar la otra bola, dándole de paso, al buscador Hufflepuff.

— ¡Cuidado! —se escuchó un segundo antes de que Madame Hooch diera por terminado el partido, nombrando ganadores a los leones. Pero nadie celebraba, todos miraban al cazador predilecto de los Gryffindors.— ¡Potter!

Remus y Peter miraban impotentes desde la gradería a su amigo precipitarse en caída libre. Sirius estaba demasiado lejos y a una altura impactante, aún así aceleró al máximo, ya que nadie más arriesgaría su pellejo realizando el Amago de Wronski por su mejor amigo.

Demasiado tarde

Varios chillidos femeninos se escucharon al momento del impacto, luego un silencio sepulcral y acto seguido, muchas personas precipitándose sobre la figura que llacía desperramada en medio del campo de Quidditch.

— ¡Prongs! — rugió Sirius al momento de poner los pues en el suelo. Lanzó su escoba sin fijarse y se abalanzó sobre su inconsciente amigo.

—Hágase a un lado Señor Black — pidió la profesora McGonagall apareciendo de la nada con una camilla flotante a su lado. Sirius no le escuchó, los brazos de James le tenían impresionado, la posición en que habían quedado era espeluznante. — Muévase Black

En medio de la impresión Sirius escuchó llegar a Remus y Peter, los tres siguieron la camilla flotante, con aire de espanto. La cosa no se veía bien.

— ¿Qué pasó? — inquirió Padfoot sentado en el piso, apoyando su cuerpo contra la pared y con la cabeza entre las piernas. Se sentía inútil, él siempre le había dicho a James que sería su perro guardián a modo de broma, cuidándolo de las estúpidas bludgers aunque James casi nunca lo necesitaba, esta vez, en un estúpido descuido, todo salió mal.

— Cuando tú ibas en a proteger el seso del buscador, uno de los tejones envió la otra bludger a James, porque llevaba la quaffle —explicó Peter con voz apesumbrada.

— Vamos Padfoot, estará bien — animó Remus. Madame Pomfrey ya había anunciado que ambos brazos de su amigo estaban rotos, pero que eran reparables, claramente debería dejar el deporte por unos dos meses, pero estaba en buenas condiciones.

— Lo sé —gruñó Sirius — El problema es que fue mi puta culpa Mooney

Wormtail y Mooney alzaron las vistas con asombro

— ¿Qué? —preguntó con incredulidad Peter.

— Eso Wormtail, es mi culpa — Padfoot al fin alzó la vista. Lucía derrotado, aunque habían ganado, nadie celebraba. — Se supone que es mi jodido amigo ¿no? Mínimo cuidarlo de uno maldita pelota

— No seas infantil e imbécil Padfoot — regañó Remus —No es tu culpa, es un juego, cualquier cosa puede pasar.

— Pero de todos modos siempre sentía la jodida necesidad de cuidarle la espalda a él…sí, es cursi, pero ¡mierda! Esta vez no habría pasado nada si yo hubiese estado pendiente de las dos bludgers.

—No era tu responsabilidad, Anderson también tiene parte de culpa, el muy cabrón ni miraba las bludgers —gruñó Peter

En ese minuto se escucharon gritos lejanos. Los tres merodeadores abrieron los ojos y se miraron entre ellos.

— La broma — urgió Wormtail.

— Joder —agregó Remus. Él y Peter estaban apoyados en la muralla, de pie — Vale, esto debe haber salido bien — comentó sonriendo de medio lado, dejando la preocupación.

— ¿La bienvenida de James? — sugirió Sirius iluminando su sonrisa, aun se sentía culpable, pero quería que James viera el fruto de la broma maestra, sería su manera de disculparse.

— ¡Eso! —animó Peter. Era una idea genial.

Los tres merodeadores se pusieron de pie y salieron disparados en dirección a los gritos, la seguridad de que su amigo estaba bien los invadió, ahora solo debían darla la bienvenida de "ciudad inconsciente" como era debido.

Tardó varios minutos en acostumbrar sus ojos a le penumbra de la habitación. No tenía la más mínima idea de dónde se encontraba, solo sabía que no sentía sus brazos ¡No sentía sus brazos! Su respiración se agitó, era terrible ¡había perdido los brazos! Iba a comenzar a gritar de frustración cuando la enfermera ingresó al lugar ¿la enfermera?

— Sr. Potter — saludó notando la inquietud del alumno — Cálmese, antes de que todo mi trabajo se vaya por el drenaje.

— ¿Qué… Qué me pasó? —tragó en grueso, preparándose para las peores noticias. Ahora que sabía dónde estaba no pudo calmarse con facilidad.

—Que se calme señor — regañó. Esperó unos segundos antes de hablar — Sufrió un accidente antes de finalizar el partido de quidditch — James abrió los ojos — Se fracturó ambos brazos, pero ya se están curando. Estuvo dos días inconsciente y su equipo ganó. Ahora vuelva a descansar.

La medimaga se adelantó a todas sus preguntas, pero James pudo estar más tranquilo cuando la señora salió del lugar. Lo último que recordaba era el viento sobre su rostro y nada más, bufó con frustración. No llevaba ni una hora despierto y ya estaba aburrido.

Miró a su alrededor y reparó en que era el único en la enfermería, claro, todo en su contra para pasar los minutos más aburridos de su vida. En la mesita que tenía a su lado había varias cajas de diversos caramelos y dulces, una carta pulcramente doblada que realzaba su nombre con la caligrafía de su madre. Lo que más le sorprendió era la imagen enmarcada de un grupo de chicos con la piel verde Slytherin y unas prominentes panzas de embarazo a su lado, unas chicas con la piel amarilla y manchas rojas como granos acompañadas una tupida barba cubría la mitad de sus rostros.

¡La broma había sido un éxito! Y también habían ganado el partido, ahora su fractura era lo de menos.

El sonido de unos pasos le alertaron de que alguien venía a visitarle, claramente a él, pues era el único alumno en la habitación.

— Joder, al fin despiertas bello durmiente —bromeó Mooney ingresando al lugar. Los últimos rayos de sol daban un aspecto dorado a la enfermería, ese era el momento de la tarde que James más disfrutaba.

— Hombre, ya no tienes excusas de cansancio, te dormiste lo de un mes en dos días —coreó Wormtail abalanzándose sobre las cajas de caramelos que habían en la mesita. Abrió una y lanzó chocolates para todos quedándose él con el paquete.

— No jodas — gruñó James sonriente. Soltó una carcajada al momento de ver nuevamente la imagen de la broma. — ¿Y Sirius? — inquirió frunciendo el ceño mientras mordía un chocolate.

—Acá — la cabeza de Sirius apareció flotando de la nada. Remus y Peter estallaron en carcajadas al verlo, pero James no entendía nada.

— No sabía que viniste — comentó Remus conteniendo las carcajadas.

— Jódete Mooney

— ¿Por qué vas con capa? — preguntó el convaleciente, Wormatail y Mooney volvieron a estallar en carcajadas y Padfoot hizo un mohín de enojo.

— Yo te pongo al día. — se ofreció Remus

_**Flash back**_

— ¡Bien, esto está genial! — Sirius Peter y Remus llegaron corriendo a la entrada de la sala común de Hufflepuff. Ahí se reunían todos los integrantes de dicha casa, la broma era novedosa y simple.

Todos los hombres de dicha casa estarían embarazados por 24 horas y a las chicas les crecería una barba descomunal, gracias a una eficaz poción que atacaba al tacto, los merodeadores la habían esparcido por toda la sala común sin dejar superficie en blanco. Lo bueno de la "crema" era que era incolora e inodora, por lo que pasó inadverdia. Además un gas especial pintó las pieles de todos los tejones. La escena era de lo más pintoresca.

— Ten esto —urgió una chica que salía de la sala común. La barba comenzaba a invadir su rostro. Sirius despistadamente recibió el objeto que ella le entregó y continuó su labor de tomar fotografías.

—Esto es magnífico — celebró Peter. Los Hufflepuffs no reparaban en la presencia de los merodeadores pues todos se desesperaban buscando esconder el vello y la panza.

El flash de la cámara disparaba muchas veces y nadie reparaba en ellos.

— ¡Padfoot! —llamó Mooney con vos desesperada. Pero el aludido no hizo caso, estaba más que divertido tomando fotos. — ¡Joder Sirius, te está creciendo panza de embarazada!

Peter fijó su vista en el Black y comenzó a desternillarse de la risa, Remus no se contuvo y comenzó a imitar al otro merodeador.

_**Fin Falsh Back**_

Ahora era a James a quien nadie podía parar, Remus y Peter le coreaban a su vez, el único serio con rostro molesto era Sirius, quien seguía su cuerpo cubierto con la capa de invisibilidad.

— Por favor Padfoot — comenzó James limpiándose las lágrimas de risa — Déjame verte

— A no, eso ni soñarlo zopenco — respondió.

—¡Vamos! Soy tu mejor amigo el convaleciente sin brazos — pidió James riendo. Sirius lo meditó unos segundo bah ¿Qué otro mal le haría?

Se quitó la capa lentamente dejando a la vista su prominente panza, la cual el chaleco no cubría ni a la mitad. Una línea de vello se veía divertida a la mitad de la "sandía" de Sirius. Como era previsto las risas volvieron a inundar el lugar, y esta vez Sirius se permitió reír también. Para calmarse, los merodeadores tuvieron que esperar más de cinco minutos de lágrimas de diversión.

— Y porque MacGonagall no deshizo el efecto de la poción en ti —inquirió James, luego de que le informara que la jefa de su casa les había regañado y había librado a los Hufflepuffs de tener que lidiar con sus nuevas apariencias por mucho tiempo.

—Como castigo a nosotros, y además le alargó el embarazo por una semana — informó Peter comiendo más chocolate.

—Y vaya castigo he… — acompañó Remus con sarcasmo. — Oye Padfoot, ¿no querías decir algo?

—Oh emmm — Sirius se sentó con dificultad en la cama junto a James — Oye Pad, lamento no haberte cuidado la espalda…

James le miró sorprendido

— Joder tío, no hay problema…¡es un juego! No sientas así joder— explicó sonriente. —Si pudiese mover los brazos te abrazaría…— bromeó.

— Y yo si no tuviese una gran panza te abrazaría — prosiguió el embarazado.

—Y así con los embarazos no planeados — saltó Remus coreando las demás bromas. Todos volvieron a reír de nuevo.

**De nuevo, espero que te haya agradado (: y nada...decirte que es un gusto compartir en el foro contigo ^^**

**Si les gustó el fic me gustaría saberlo con un review (:**


End file.
